First Day of School
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: It's Louisa's first day to kindergarten and the poor, shy tadpole from another planet is about to start her new life. Along the way, she meets new friends and even encounters a monster, all in the first day! One-shot


**Disclaimer:** KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

KoDraCan Productions disclaims the character Luna. She is the creation of fellow writer MiniMaloMyotismon10. I asked permission to use Luna and alter her age from her "Sunshine" fanfiction. I am placing this story in the same universe as her fanfiction "Sunshine". We also disclaim the name "Super Advanced Frog Force", as that name was created by artist Sora-Mito on Deviant Art. All credit goes to her for that team name.

**Claimer:** KoDraCan Productions DOES own the character Louisa 'Lois' Mon and any original characters not part of the SMRT canon timeline or belonging to MiniMaloMyotismon10 or Sora-Mito.

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the following—

Alternate Universe.

Chibi Original Characters

Violence

You were warned, folks.

**Notes:**

This is the first instance where I've created an original character that I've centered a story on and actually completed the story with the OC in mind. This was something to reflect on as I prepared for my last year of college. I head back this weekend, so I'm trying to get all one-shots completed before then.

_Italicized_ font indicate when a character is thinking

**QAQAQA**

_First Day of School_

**QAQAQA**

VROOM!

The hover engine of the small blue air vehicle was heard at its driver cruised the streets of Shuggazoom. If one could glance in the small car, they would realize that no known citizen of Shuggazoom owned that model and clearly were not from the city. Another look in the car would have made people realize that there were two frog-like beings inside, the older of the two behind the wheel.

The other occupant was a baby-blue tadpole. She had watery, ebony eyes and striking tuffs of baby-blue hair, her hair being an unusual trait among her kind. She looked at the rainy streets that morning as her mother rode past the soaked sidewalks and people holding umbrellas as they braved the rain. _What a way to start the first day of kindergarten_, she thought to herself. For six-year-old Louisa Mon, affectionately known as 'Lois' to her loved ones, this was not only her first day to grade school, but her first week anniversary of arriving to her new home.

She, being a tadpole, was born on the planet Aquarius, where her mother, her aunt and uncles resided and protected. They were known as the Super Advanced Frog Force. Her mother was the science officer, Mr. Supa Mon where as her father…well, her mother never explained to her about her father. The only thing the tadpole was aware of about her father was that he wasn't part of the Frog Force and they he disappeared shortly after her birth, never to be heard from. All her life, her mother, her aunt and uncles and bits and pieces of Aquarius were all she knew. Now, she was whisked away to this strange place. The people weren't frogs like her and her mother, and they smelled weird to her. However, she did promise her family that she'd make a few friends and try to like Shuggazoom until it was safe for her and her mother to return to Aquarius.

"Nervous, Lois?" Supa asked his daughter.

"…A little, momma." Lois answered. For a creature with blue outer skin, it matched her soft voice and introverted personality. Supa gave a small glance towards his little tadpole.

"Lois…it's okay to be scared, warf. But I promise you; today will be a day you'll never forget." He beamed.

The little tadpole gave a small smile. Super could see it from the corner of his big eyes.

Shuggazoom Elementary School came into view moments later. Despite the rain, there were several parents and students waiting outside the building. Supa parked the small vehicle in the almost full parking lot. As he and Louisa got out of the car, some parents were giving them odd stares. This frightened the already-nervous Louisa, who ran into her mother's arms. Super assured his little tadpole that the looks meant curiosity, not spite.

"They've never seen amphibian life forms like us before, Lois." He said, taking her hand, "They just need to get used to it, warf."

Lois nodded in response.

"Okay, Lois…let's go up to the school and see the strange life forms you'll be seeing every day."

The tadpole smiled a rare ear-to-ear smile.

Super and Lois weaved into he crowd of humanoid parents and children to get towards the doors when he spotted a familiar silver tail in the crowd. He halted his progress and led Louisa towards the tail. He found it to belong to Antauri. He was holding the hand of a little human girl with raven hair and big blue eyes.

"Antauri!" Super beamed as the silver monkey turned around and exclaimed, "Supa! What a surprise to see you."  
"The same can be said to you as well." The older frog replied, offering a friendly hand. Antauri smiled and took the hand. Lois hid behind her mother. The blue-eyed human giggled and curtsied to Supa and Lois.

"How are the Amphibians?"  
"They are doing excellent, though we miss them terribly."

"We?"

"My daughter and I reside here for now."

"Yes, Gibson explained to us your situation. How is little Louisa adjusting?"  
"She's a very shy little girl, as you can see." Supa smiled as Lois poked her head from behind her mother. She looked at the silver monkey and tilted her head. _So, these are the primates Momma tells me about. He looks like he's the oldest out of all of them!_

"Hello, Louisa. I'm Antauri, a friend of your mother." The silver monkey introduced himself.

"H-hello, Mr. Antauri."

"Hi!" The raven-haired girl beamed, "I'm Luna!"

"Hello, Luna. I'm Supa."  
"Hello…I'm Louisa…but everybody called me Lois."

"Okay, then I'll call you Lois!" the human girl beamed letting go of Antauri's hand and offering Lois hers. Lois looked at the girl in wonder before she took her hand.

"I think you've made your first friend, Luna." Antauri laughed. Luna looked at the tadpole and smiled in which Lois shyly returned. The bell rang and off was the children to their first classes. Luna and Lois ran up and hugged their parents.

"Have a great day, my little moon." Antauri smiled, hugging Luna.

"Aw, I'll be okay, Daddy!" She beamed as she ran off to join the other kids.

"I'll come get you after school." Super promised Lois after they hugged one another.

"You promise?" Lois asked.

"I promise." Super assured her.

Luna ran back and grabbed Lois's hand."Come on, Lois!"

"Supa?" Antauri asked as they walked away from the building.

"Yes?"

"…would you care to join us for morning tea?"

"Why yes, I would like that very much. I've nothing to do until it's time to pick-up Louisa."

**QAQAQA**

Luna and Lois's homeroom were filled with children from every walk of life. It was your typical kindergarten classroom with a white-board, desks, cubby holes for their belongings and the desk for the teacher.

Luna found a seat near the window; Lois took the seat next to her. Luna took out her pencil box and showed to the shy tadpole.

"It's in one of my favorite colors."

"It's bright…but it's a pretty shade of pink."

"Thank you. What does your pencil box look like?"

Lois took a pencil box with drawings of trees and flowers on it.

"Wow! I haven't seen any pencil boxes like yours! It's so cool!"

"Um…actually, I painted the pictures on it. It was white."

"That's so cool! You're really good at it, Lois!"

"Th-thank you." Louisa smiled, her eyes lighting up.

**QAQAQA**

"…What is 6 X 6?" Lois answered in the classroom completion of Multiplication Jeopardy. So far, she was in second place, just five points behind Frenzy Gomez's team. Frenzy was a golden-haired little busybody with cute red cheeks and big green eyes. Despite looking like an ideal Miss Sunshine Pageant Runner-Up, the girl wasn't very friendly to anyone outside her social circle of girls.

"That's correct, Lois. Your team has five points, which ties you with Frenzy's team."

"Yay Lois!" Luna and her other teammates cheered their new friend as a seething Frenzy watched in dismay. As Lois made her way back to her seat, Frenzy hissed under her breath, "I'm going to win, Frog Girl, "before turning all her attention towards the teacher.

"Lois and Frenzy, for the win, the first person to answer this question correctly will have first pick of Fun Day this Friday and first dibs on snacks on Friday. The answer is 144."

Frenzy gave poor Lois a cold look before beginning with, "Before I answer, I would like to say that a nice bowtie you're wearing, Mr. Cringle."

"Thank you, Miss Gomez…but please answer the question"

"Teacher's Pet." Luna huffed to herself.

My question is what is 9 X 12."

"I'm sorry Frenzy, but that's incorrect."

"Wh-what?!" She gasped, not taking the fact that she got a question wrong lightly.

"Which means, if Lois gets the question right, her team wins. Lois, the answer is 144."

"…What is 12 X 12?"

"That's correct! Lois's team wins!"

"Give it u for Lo-lo!" Luna began as their team cheered little Lois. Frenzy was quite upset to losing to the tadpole. Lois shyly held out her hand to Frenzy.

"It was good playing with you, Frenzy. You're really smart." Lois complimented.

Frenzy looked at Lois as if she was insane. "Wh-whatever, Louisa. The next time, I'll win the game for sure."

She flipped her blonde curls and walked away, leaving a hurt Lois in her wake. Luna walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"…Was it something I said?"

"Forget her, Lo-lo. Girls like her are super sore losers."

"Alright, kids! It's recess inside today, so grab a game board or a deck of playing cards. You're free to move about the room, but don't go outside unless another person is with you."

"Yes Mr. Cringle." The children chimed.

The children went about the room, getting out board games and chasing one another in the room. Louisa and Luna played tag with another with a few other girls. It was fun until Luna tripped and landed on her stomach. Her hidden silver-tipped and solid black tail was seen. The other girls except for Lois began to freak.

"She's got a tail! She's a monster in disguise!" One of the younger girls screamed.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Lois asked, helping her up.

"….I was." Luna frowned.

"I knew it! Freaky girls! Freaky girls!" Frenzy screamed, "First that blue-skinned frog girl and now—AAIE!"

**QAQAQA**

When the single parents of Luna and Lois arrived back to the Super Robot, Supa was greeted by Sprx, Nova and Otto. Antauri explained to Supa that Gibson was possibly off doing the analysis report for today and would possibly stop by to say hello. Supa noticed that Chiro was absent and inquired about him. He got the shock of his life when Antauri explained to him what had happened six years ago, starting with Chiro's tragic death.

"…I'm sorry, warf." Supa told him after Antauri brought him up to speed on the current situation.

"It's quite alright, Supa. You were unaware."

"Actually, I now understand that this is the main reason that Gibson rarely speaks to me whenever he attends the yearly Science Convention on Albion 2. He seemed very depressed whenever I saw him, though I refrained from asking why. He usually cheered up, and then would fall back into depression, warf."

"He often speaks highly and frequently of you, Supa. In fact, he was elated to hear that you and your daughter would be staying here temporarily."

"Well, he always wished to meet Louisa…and she of him."

Gibson walked in with an analysis report for today. Supa offered a warm smile.

"Hello Gibson."

"Oh…hello Supa! I wasn't expecting you to visit today." Gibson admitted, surprised to see the blue frog drinking tea with Antauri.

"We're settling into our temporary living conditions."

"Oh! You are referring to you and your daughter Louisa. I take it she attends the same school as our little Luna."

"Why yes, they're the same age, warf."

Antauri had a thoughtful expression on his face as went to excuse himself.

"…I'm sure you two have plenty to discuss in private. It's nearing my mid-morning reflection. It'll be a big change without Luna storming in and declaring so. I will review over the analysis report afterward, Gibson."

"Of course." Gibson offered, placing the report on the end table nearby.

"Th-thank you for the tea, warf."

The silver monkey left, leaving an awkward silence between the two science officers. Supa had the courage to speak first.

"Hello, Gibson. It's been a full year since the convention, warf."

Gibson's eyes were downcast as he affirmed it. "Yes it has."

"…I miss talking to you." Supa told him quietly.

"…I miss talking to you too." Gibson said, looking at his frog counterpart in the eyes. Supa could tell there a pain in the monkey's eyes.

"Gibson….warf. I know about your leader…and I am sorry for your loss."

The blue monkey offered a sad smile.

"N-no Supa…there's no need to apologize. It's been said enough over the last six years."

"All the same…I am sorry." Supa offered, walking up to him and offering a comforting hand to the monkey's shoulder. Gibson's smile broadened as he looked in the concerned frog's eyes.

"I'll be alright, Supa…thank you. Oh! There was a new invention I wanted to show you when you had some free time! C-Come! It's in my workshop!"

**QAQAQA**

Luna had tackled Frenzy and began to tug at her golden hair. Frenzy yanked Luna's hair in return. The other children chanted for them to fight until Mr. Cringle separated them both.

"That's enough, you two! Frenzy, Luna, you're from very affluent families of the city! You two should know how to act!"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"YOU CALLED ME NAMES!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! YOU'RE BOTH IN TROUBLE!"

A frantic teacher's helper came into the room, cutting the student-teacher confrontation short.

"We have an emergency situation!" She gasped.

"..What do you mean, Ms. Kuris? I didn't hear an intercom broadcast."

"That's the thing—the intercom's been cut, half the school's losing power--"

Then the lights went out.

"…Make that the whole school." Ms. Kuris sighed turning on her flashlight, "The student aides have to navigate through the school warning everybody. Is everyone in your class accounted for?"

"Yes. No one here left the room."

"Good. Stay here until further word comes, okay?" Ms. Kuris said before leaving the confused Mr. Cringle and students.

The shrill cries of five-to-six-year-old girls were hear throughout the room, Frenzy, Lois and Luna included. Mr. Cringle forgot the earlier fight and tried to calm his classroom of frightened girls and boys.

"Everyone, it's okay…the power will come back on as soon as the rain stops. I promise you it's gonna be okay." He pleaded.

"I want my mommy!" one student sobbed.

"Daddy!" Another one cried.

**QAQAQA**

Antauri finished his morning reflection, feeling rejuvenated to look over the report. He grabbed the report and returned to his meditation spot when he caught sight of the morning sky.

"Strange…" Antauri remarked as he saw the dark clouds in the sky. "There's much ominous intent in those clouds today…"

"I fear it's much worse than that…"Gibson interrupted, with Supa right behind him.

"We'll spare you the scientific analysis and state it: Something's very wrong in the atmospheric pressure and it's not an occurrence in nature." Supa stated, holding up an instrument measuring atmospheric pressure.

"…Where is this unnatural occurrence originating from?" Antauri asked.

"…A few miles from…oh no…." Gibson rambled, punching keys into the machine.  
"What? What is it, Gibson?" Supa asked.

"If our calculations are correct, Supa, your little girl and our Luna are in danger!" Gibson stated, quite horrified.

**QAQAQA**

"Luna…I'm scared…" Lois sniffled.

The class was huddled into a spot in the center of the room. Mr. Cringle stayed with the frightened children and waited for Ms. Kuris, or any other student aid to instruct them.

"Don't worry, Lois…I'm sure they're just working on getting the lights up and stuff."  
"This is weird." Frenzy huffed.

"What?" Luna huffed.  
"It's raining, but there's no scary thunder or lightening."

"You're right, Frenzy. It's not even pouring down rain…" Lois realized.  
"What if it's some monster?" A girl sniffled.

"Come now, Diana. I'm sure no monster would attack the school. Besides, we have the Hyperforce!"Mr. Cringle beamed. Luna began to sniffle.

"Luna?" Lois asked her.

"..I…I thought about my mommy, is all." Luna admitted.

"Luna, everyone here wants their parents. Even I want my mother…"

"You have a mommy, Mr. Cringle?"

"Yes I do. She makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the city."

"My daddy works at a construction site!"

"My momma stays at home and gets to play with our doggie all day!"

The children went on about their parents when a shrill scream of a grown woman was heard outside the classroom.

"MONSTER!"

The whole class went into a panic again. Their screaming attracted said monster as she ripped open the door to the classroom with her bare hands. She appeared to be a lizard of some sort, who was about eight-to-nine feet tall with wild black hair and dark green skin. Behind her form was a long green tail.

"Hello boys and girls. It's lunch time!" The being declared in a distorted voice. Mr. Cringle turned to his screaming children and back at the creature. He grabbed a yard stick and guarded over his children.

"Get outta here you scaly freak! You're not getting your claws on any of my kids!"

"Back away, Pointdexter. I only want the brats."

"You can't eat them if you can't catch them. RUN, CHILDREN!" Mr. Cringle declared.

The twenty-something children got up and ran in all directions, confusing the monster. This allowed Mr. Cringle to whack at the monster, hoping that she'd back away.

It enraged her.

She grabbed the teacher by the throat and threw him into a cluster of desks. Shaking off the whack of the yard stick, she hounded the classroom, looking for any students scared out of their wits and in hiding.

**QAQAQA**

Meanwhile, Luna, Lois and Frenzy were now running towards the roofed swinging area, as the rest of their classmate took shelter in the play castle.

"Just so you two know; this is YOUR fault!" Frenzy huffed

"What did we do?!" Lois asked.

"That….that thing MUST be looking for its friends, and you two are the only freaks here!"

Luna punched the girl right in the eye. Frenzy recoiled and slapped Luna across the face. The two girls were at it again, rolling on the pavement as Lois tried to get between them. The frightened tadpole had had enough.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" She sobbed. Surprisingly, Luna and Frenzy stopped.

"Frenzy…you can think whatever you want about us, but right now, there's a ten-foot lizard monster alone with Mr. Cringle and we're about to become its lunch. We need to get a grown up. We need…the Hyperforce. Luna!"

"…You're joking! What can that monkey girl do?!" Frenzy asked.

"I can contact my daddy and get some real help!"

"HOW?! You're not really a member of the Hyperforce! You're lying! HEY! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES AND IGNORE ME! WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM HERE!!"

"Frenzy, shut up." Lois sighed

"What did you say. Frog Girl?"

"I said, Frenzy, shut-up. Luna knows what she's doing."

_Daddy…please…hear my thoughts…_ Luna began, reaching Antauri by her telepathic connection to Antauri.

_I'm here, my little moon! _Antauri responded telepathically.

Poor Luna was hysterical in her mind, unable to get a clear sentence out in her fear_. Daddy! There's some big green lizard thing fighting my teacher and there's no power and—_

Antauri was quick to calm his half-human daughter down. _It'll be alright, Luna. We're en route to your school now. Where are you?_

_At the playground, hiding_. Luna admitted.

_Luna, this is very important: I need you to tell your classmates that we're coming and we need them to stay where they are, okay? Can you do that for me?_ Antauri told her.

_Of course, Daddy!_ Luna beamed.

_I know you'll make sure your class is alright. I believe in you, my little moon. May the Power Primate protect you. _

_Love you, Daddy!_ Luna told him.

_I love you, too, Luna._

"Well, Luna? Did you get the Hyperforce?" Lois asked her as Luna opened her eyes.

"Yeah…Daddy's on his way, and he needs all of us to stay where we are."

"…And WHO is your daddy?" Frenzy demanded.

"Antauri of the Hyperforce."

"You're lying!"

"Frenzy, you're the most popular girl in our class." Luna began.

"The others will listen to you if you tell them that the Hyperforce is coming." Lois told her.

"Why should I?! Why should I believe either of you?!" Frenzy shouted.

"If you don't do what we say, we'll throw you at the monster." Luna threatened.

"It's two against one, Frenzy." Lois added, giving the blonde an evil look.

"…F-Fine!" Frenzy stuttered, before calling out to everyone in the play castle, "EVERYONE!!"

Frenzy told the class that the Hyperforce where on their way and they needed to say where they were. That was easy enough, as no student was brave enough to venture out from the play castle. As the three girls were getting in their hiding spots, the monster from before plowed through the walls. Luna and Lois made it safely, but Frenzy tripped and hurt her knee.

"Ah, a cute little blonde morsel…how delightful!" The monster beamed. Frenzy began to shriek for her father. Luna and Lois looked at one another.

"We have to help her." Luna sighed, knowing that both she and the tadpole were thinking the same thing.

"I have an idea!" Lois exclaimed.

The monster neared poor little Frenzy as the blonde tried to crawl away. The monster grabbed her by her good leg and held her up in the sky.

"DADDY! HELP ME! DADDY!" Frenzy sobbed.

"Your daddy isn't coming, little one." The monster laughed. Just as the monster was about to put Frenzy in her mouth, a blue marble came flying at the creatures eye. The monster grabbed the marble, only to find out that the marble was an explosive ink cartridge! Blue ink covered her arm and face, burning them. She screamed and dropped poor Frenzy. Another blue marble hit her tail, covering it with blue dye. Frenzy fell to the ground sobbing. Luna ran over and helped her to her feet.

"Come on! Lois says that stuff won't last very long!" Luna said, helping Frenzy to walk. She led the girl away from the monster back into their hiding place.

"…Why did you save me? And where's Louisa?"

"Nevermind all that! I have to help Lo-Lo until my daddy comes!"

Louisa was now behind the creature. She was taking out the monster from the bushes with a blowgun. As she loaded another marble into her makeshift blowgun, the monster recovered and searched for her hidden assailant.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!"

Another marble shot her point-blank in the face. She screamed as Louisa ran to another hiding spot. The monster coughed, drawing fire from her breath. It burned Lois's hiding spot!

"…uh oh…" was all Louisa could say as the monster recovered from her attack.

"YOU?! You're nothing but a frog! You're the one that made my lunch get away! I'll eat YOU instead!"

The monster went charging at the screaming Louisa when she tripped over Luna.

"You can't eat what you can't catch!" Luna called out before cupping her hands together. A bright green light came from her hands and produced a bright green energy blast. It hit the monster right in the eye, blinding her. She screamed as Luna scrambled away from her and ran to Lois.

"Lo-Lo! Are you alright?!"

"I'm okay…what did you do to her?"

"Actually, I don't really know…" Luna admitted.

"That's not gonna matter because you're both bead!" The monster shouted charging towards the girls. Lois and Luna screamed and clung to one another as the monster neared them.

An energy attack blasted her from the back. It was the Brain Scrambler!

"DADDY!" Luna beamed.

The rest of the Super Robot landed near the playground. The monster hissed and turned towards the Hyperforce and Supa.

"You picked the wrong school to terrorize, fiend." Supa hissed.

"MOMMA!" Lois beamed.

"Everyone, "Antauri began, indicating his siblings, "Sprx, Nova and Gibson, secure the playground and the school and make note of any casualties. Otto, protect Louisa and Luna. Supa and I will take care of this monster. Hyperforce; Mobilize!"

"Luna, Lois, take cover, warf!" Supa warned them, aiming his gun towards the monster. Luna and Lois were able to get to safety with Otto's help as their enraged mother and father battled the she-monster.

"You little ladies okay?" Otto asked.

"We're okay, Uncle Otto." Luna smiled, hugging him.

It took a randomly-placed aim and a Ghost Claw attack to take her out.

"…That was easy." Antauri pondered out loud as the monster fell to the ground and didn't get up. The other returned with good news.

"Other than some rough-up teachers, the kids are all right." Sprx reported.

"The paramedics are on their way to help the teachers." Gibson added.

"We've stopped the monster attacking the students."

"That quickly?" Nova asked.

"Apparently, she was already worn out. The dye on her body is not originally part of her skin…" Gibson pointed out, analyzing the unconscious she-monster with a scanner.

"I recognize this substance! It's a base made from chemical only found on Aquarius. I had no idea Louisa has access to this, warf!"

"You don't think--"

"YAY MONKEY TEAM! YAY MONKEY TEAM!" The children cheered as they came out of their hiding place. The rain was finally clearing up. Luna and Lois ran to their parents and hugged them.

"I'm so relieved you're okay, Luna." Antauri smiled, hugging his daughter.

"You were so awesome, Daddy!" Luna beamed.

"Momma…warf…" Lois cried.

"Louisa, I'm happy you're okay, but did you sneak into Mommy's lab before school?" Supa asked her.

"Um…"Lois began, sweat-dropping.

**QAQAQA**

After the whole monster scare, classes were canceled for the day. The children were in awe of their town heroes and this morning's incident was no longer traumatizing, as seeing the Hyperforce take on the monster was the coolest thing they ever saw, thus making them feel safe and protected. Horrified parents flooded the school, hugging and kissing their frightened children. Among them was Mr. Gomez, the father of Frenzy.

"DADDY!" Frenzy beamed, hugging him.

"My little princess; are you alright?!" Mr. Gomez asked.

"It's okay, princess."

"Daddy…I wanna go home…"

"Alright, honey…let's go home."

"Wait, Daddy," Frenzy began, "…I gotta say something to Louisa and Luna first."

"Go ahead, honey. I'll wait."

Frenzy walked up to Luna and Lois and looked at them with a serious expression in her eyes.

"…I still think you're both freaky…but…thank you." She remarked, walking away to see her father.

"That's the nicest thing she's said to us all day." Lois giggled.

"I think she likes us, Lo-lo. So, since class is canceled, you wanna come over to my house and play? I'll introduce you to all my family!"

"Sure, Luna!" Lois beamed.

The girls walked hand-in-hand with their families towards the Machinder Mode that bright sunny afternoon.

THE END

**QAQAQA**

End Notes: Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I'm open to them, as this is my first OC-centered fanfiction for this fandom that I completed. Please R & R.


End file.
